The realization of ideal through cosmetics has become an important concern of customers. In order to satisfy these needs of customers, studies are performed in various manners, for example, by mimicking an ideal skin tone through skin color studies for each region or by correcting a skin tone through the expression of colors at a specific wavelength.
In particular, in customers using cosmetics, there is a high demand to appear for a skin to be not dry, and to moisturize a skin and so appear moist and bright, namely to express moisture feeling. In this regard, studies associated with skin change caused by moisture have been performed mainly as index such as moistness, trans-epidermal water loss (TEWL) in skin, or the like. However, the optical properties have only been studied extensively, for example, a skin applied with moisturizer looking darker than before application of the moisturizer, optical patterns being varied depending on the amount of moisture in vitro, or the like. The studies for accurately understanding the exact optical properties commonly shown by moisture and implementing the same are still not satisfactory.
In addition, studies according to a change in brightness has been performed by analyzing skin colors using an L, a, b color system, but a simple change of brightness was shown and hence information for mimicking properties was insufficient. In a color matching system of a makeup formulation that has been commonly used up to date, a method of expressing a color by adding yellow, red, and black pigments to a white base has been utilized. However, this method was not sufficient to accurately mimic a phenomenon where a particular color is highlighted while getting bright, which is an alteration in a spectrum positive (+) direction. In addition, the pigment may either have spectrums at particular peaks or combine them for expressing colors. Further, when a combination with another spectrum such as a skin color is generated, the pigment may be changed to an unexpected color.
Accordingly, a solution capable of proposing a cosmetic composition, which allows for mimicking a skin condition preferred according to the fashion, to be customized for a personal skin condition, by more accurate skin analysis and provision of a composition having a customized spectrum, compared to an existing method of optically analyzing skins, and a system capable of implementing the same are required.